A Batcat Story
by Batcomiczone
Summary: A simple love story of the Bat and the Cat... Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Everything They Missed

Selina woke up early in the morning and reached over next to her, only to find nothing but an empty space. She then remembered that she no longer shared the bed with anyone. She missed having a strong arm to grab and hold when she woke up. The mattress she lay on was lumpy and uncomfortable. She missed the soft bed, that she could almost sink into. The smell of the coffee she made in an old pot was bland, as was the taste. She missed the delicious coffee that smelt amazing. It was made by the kind old man she grew fond of. She missed everything about the luxurious life she left behind.

Bruce woke up late in the afternoon, after a rough night out working his second job. He turned over and sighed at the empty bed that he no longer shared with a beautiful woman. The rest of his day went on as normal. He had a good cup of coffee made by his butler and close friend, Alfred. Then he went to the Wayne Enterprises headquarters to do the mundane task of a CEO/Owner. There he sat at his desk and sighed, only able to think about her.

Selina and Bruce tried. They tried very hard to make it work. A real relationship. Not just a heated rooftop encounter. Or a late night hotel rendezvous. Or even a one night stand at Wayne Manor. They tried to be a real couple. And it wasn't that bad.

Bruce and Selina were both complicated people and had they a lot in common. They both had a rough time growing up without parents. And they both dressed up in suits and prowled through the night. But there was also a lot they didn't have in common. Bruce believed in civilized justice through harsh tactics. Selina believed in frontier justice, but she also enjoyed breaking the law. It gave her a rush and a high that only one thing in the world could top. And that one thing was making love to the mysterious man that always tried to stop her.

The Bat and the Cat. They started out as foes. But then they realized they could work together as allies. Then as friends. And eventually as lovers. And at one point, there was true love between them. But Selina ended it. Bruce didn't understand why. He thought things between them were great, perfect even. But still she left even though she wasn't happy about it.

Sometimes, she cried herself to sleep because she missed him so much. And she hated that she had to end things with him.

Sometimes he beat criminals to a little excessively for petty theft, because of all the rage and frustration he felt. He hated that he didn't even get to know why she left him.

Weeks went by and they hadn't seen or heard from each other at all, until one night.

Batman was on the roof of a building in downtown Gotham. He was keeping a watchful eye when he spotted a figured running along the rooftop of the building across from his him. He looked closely and realized it was Catwoman. She turned and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him starring at her. Strapped to her back was a duffel bag filled with all sorts of jewelry.

Bruce and Selina starred deep into each others eyes. This was the first time they'd seen each other in weeks, since she broke up with him. And she was up to her old habits of stealing. It made Bruce sick. That even after all they had been through, she was still a thief. She was still a criminal. He shook his head and looked away.

Selina was hurt by that. He was essentially saying that he didn't even care. That he had given up on her. That he was done with her. And she didn't blame him. She felt that she deserved it.

Bruce returned to the cave and sat at his computer in silence. Alfred broke the silence when he walked in.

"Anything eventful tonight, sir?" He asked.

Bruce remained silent as he starred at the computer screen. Alfred look at the screen and saw Bruce was looking at a Photo of him and Selina together.

"Sir, if you miss her so much, why don't you just go and see her?"

"I did, Alfred. I saw her rob a store."

"Oh.. I see. You're upset that she hasn't change her ways."

"The only thing that upsets me is that..." Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "She didn't even tell me why she left."

"Miss Kyle is a complicated woman. And from what i saw, she truly loved you. I'm sure she had a good reason." Alfred paused for a moment. "Well maybe not a _good_ reason. But an understandable one."

Bruce shook his head.. "Maybe."

Just then his phone rang. It was Selina. Bruce starred at his phone for a moment, and then sent it to voicemail.

"Goddammit." Selina groaned in frustration. "Fair enough. I guess i deserve the _Fuck you_ button."

Her phone buzzed, she got a text from a unknown number.

"I have a job for you." It read. "Lot's and lot's of $$$ for you." Then the location of where to meet was sent to her.

Selina sighed. She took a second to think about it. "Bruce hates me." She thought to herself. "There's no fixing that... What more do i have to lose?" She then headed for the meeting point.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Get Away From Her

Selina arrived at the meeting point. It was an old abandoned, gym. She heard the sound of clanking metal, and men going crazy. She followed the sound to see a crew of criminals gathered around their boss. It was Bane. He was bench pressing 4,000 pounds.

"That's 23 reps boss, c'mon!" His men cheered for him. "You can make 25, boss. You got this!"

"Oh terrific." She said to herself. "A testosterone fest."

Bane grunted as he got another rep in. "That's it boss! One more!" Bane then looked over and saw Selina standing there. He grinned as he repped the last one out and then tossed the weights to the ground like it was nothing.

All his men went crazy for him as he grabbed a towel, hung it over his shoulders, and made his way towards Selina. He was very intimating. No doubt he was fully jacked on Venom. He was standing over 8 feet tall, and easily weighed well over 600 pounds of pure over powered muscle.

"Hello there, pretty kitty. I assume you got my text."

"Hey Bane. You look different. Been adding a little extra protein to your shakes?" She teased.

"Don't act like you're not impressed." He replied.

She shrugged. "If i'm being honest, i'm really not at all."

"Could your last boyfriend do that?" he asked.

"No." She answered. "But he also wasn't hyped up on super human steroids."

He frowned. "Walk with me." Selina followed him. "It's these so called _steroids_ that gave me the ability to break that weak ex-boyfriend of yours... easily."

"You already know about me and Bats?"

"Word travels fast regarding you two. You see, you really let us all down. Turning your back on organized crime, to shack up with Batman."

"I tried something knew... and then i got bored. So now i'm back doing what i do best." She lied. That's not the real reason she broke up with him.

"That's exactly, why i brought you here." He opened the door to his private room, and ushered her in.

Selina walked in and sighed. "So what's the job?" She asked.

Bane grinned. "This is the job." He said as he dropped his pants.

Selina looked at him for a minute... And began to laugh.

Bane looked at her shocked. "What?"

Selina composed herself and shook her head. "Even with all that super human crap boosting you up, Batman's bigger than you... _Much_ bigger in fact." She began laughing again.

"Don't you laugh at it, you whore!" He yelled as he charged her.

Selina dove out of the way as Bane charged straight into the wall, head first. His head hit the cement wall with a thunderous thud. A large crack formed on the wall and the room shook. Bane slowly turned around with a cut visible on his forehead.

"Here, kitty kitty." He said with a sinister grin on his face.

Selina tried to run for it, but his crew blocked the exit. Bane grabbed Selina by the back of her head and hit her head against the wall. Selina yelled out in pain as Bane grinned. He then lifted her up, off her feet, and through her down to the ground hard. Selina gritted her teeth.

In a panic move she pressed her old emergency beacon in her belt. Bruce gave it to her, if she ever needed help.

"Please Bruce." She thought to herself. "Help me."

Bane kicked her while she was down. He pulled his kick but it was still powerful enough to break some of her ribs and fracture the others. Selina coughed up some blood and groaned in agony.

"You sick freak!" She screamed.

Bane ripped off her cowl and pulled her up by her long, raven black hair. Selina's groans of pain filled him with delight. He whipped the blood away from her mouth and pretended to be sympathetic.

"Don't worry, pretty kitty, i don't want to hurt you." He pressed her up against the wall and held his hand against her throat. Then he bent his head down and whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna make you purr..." He forcibly stole a kiss from her. Selina did her best to fight him off. But she was nothing compared to him.

She punched him square in the face, on the jaw, but he barley felt it. She punched him again, hard enough to break her hand. For Selina it hurt like hell. For Bane, it felt like a weak tap.

He ripped open the front of her suit and revealed her breast. Selina squirmed, trying desperately to get free. But Bane cupped her breast and sucked on them.

"Get off me you..." Bane slapped her across the face, spun her around, and held her face against the wall with one had, while the other hand ripped open the back end of the suit.

"Scream for me." He growled menacingly in her ear.

"Bruce." She cried to herself. "I'm so sorry."

Just then smoke filled the room. The loud smack of fist and kicks pounding into unsuspecting foes filled the air. The smoke cleared and Bane saw all of his men on the ground thriving in pain. Then he saw Batman standing over them with a terrifying glare in his eyes.

"Get away from her!" He growled.

Bane let out a roar as he charged Batman. Without any sign of worry, Batman side stepped out of the way while planting a small device on the back of Bane's neck. He then pressed a button on a remote, and the device began to shock Bane.

Batman then charged Bane and drop kicked him to the ground. He wasted little time to then mount Bane and pound his face in with his fist. Over and over again. He pounded Bane's face until his hand hurt. Once he was satisfied, he went to check on Selina.

Selina laid on the ground slipping in and out of consciousness. Bruce knelled beside her and cradled her in his arms.

"Bruce?" She asked softly.

"I'm here Selina." He said warmly. "You're safe now."

A soft smile laid on her face as she rested her head against his chest. "Thank you."

Bruce picked her up and carried her to the bat-mobile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Familiar Wake Up.

Selina woke up to the old familiar smell of delicious coffee. A familiar soft mattress beneath her. She then reached over and still felt an empty spot in the bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Bruce's room, in his bed, but there was no Bruce.

She tried to sit up, but she grunted in pain.

"Easy there." Bruce said, as he walked in. "You have three broken ribs, and three more that are fractured. You're gonna have to take it easy for a while."

"My head hurts too." She groaned as she laid back down.

"Yea, i'm guessing you have a mild concussion. Your hand is broken. And you might have a couple other problems."

"Shit, will i live or what?" She chuckled.

"You will, i'll make sure of that." He answered.

Selina looked at him. She felt like she had to say something. "Look Bruce, about what happened between us..."

"It's okay." He didn't want to hear it.

"No, it's not. I never told you why..."

"And you don't have too." He cut her off.

"Bruce..."

"I'll go get you some water." He walked out.

Soon Alfred came in. "A cup of coffee Miss Kyle?"

She smiled. "Yes, please."

"It's good to see you again Miss Kyle." He handed her the warm cup. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"It's always good to see you too." She took a sip of the coffee and smiled. It was just as good as she remembered. "This isn't weird is it? You know, you both taking care of me... even after what i did to him."

Alfred gave her a reasuring smile. "I'm glad to have you here again. And you shouldn't worry about Bruce. He enjoys playing doctor. It makes him feel like his father."

Selina set the cup down. "How is he?" She asked. "Honestly."

Alfred sighed. "You know i shouldn't answer that question. He wouldn't want me to."

"I know, Alfred. But i need to know."

Alfred nodded. "Well, you know Bruce. He's nearly impossible to read. He's to emotionally constipated. He bottles up all of his negative feelings until he goes off and nearly beats someone to death's door."

"That's what he did to Bane last night." She said, remembering the beating Bruce gave her attacker.

Alfred shook his head. "No Miss Kyle. That wasn't him losing control." He said. "That was him defending someone who he cares for."

"Has he ever fully lost control?" She asked.

A moment of silence passed before Alfred answered. "Only once Miss Kyle, did i see him lose control." He stood up and headed for the door. "And i never want to see him lose it again."

Bruce came back in a minute later. "Here, i got you some water and some pain pills." He said handing her both. She popped both the pills and washed them down with some water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Oh, I've had better days." She said with a light chuckle. He nodded and starred deeply into his eyes. He missed her. And she missed him. She missed everything about the life they were building together. It was tearing her about to see him again after selfishly breaking his heart. She needed to confess.

"I left because i was scared." She spat out.

"What?" He asked. He sat down next to her by the bed and cupped her hand with his.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I was scared Bruce. Scared of being too happy. Of losing all of it if something bad happened to one of us. Scared of hurting you. But most of all Bruce..." Tears rolled down her cheek. "I was scared of keeping you from being Batman."

Bruce caressed her cheek and wiped her tears away. "Why? Why would you think of a thing like that."

She tried to compose herself. "You were ready to give it all up. I could see it in your eyes. You were ready to give it all up... for me. And i knew i wasn't worth it. So i left to save Batman."

Bruce opened his mouth ready to tell her she was wrong. That he wouldn't give up Batman. But then he realized that, he would be lying. He realized she was right. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"I guess you're right." He confessed softly. "I guess you're right."

"I love you Bruce." She cried. "I love you so much."

He leaned in closer to her. "I love you too."

"But i wouldn't able to live with myself. I can't be the girl that killed Batman. I'm just a thief. I'm not worth it." She cried

Bruce cupped her face in his hands. "You are to me."

They stared deep into each others eyes. Then they pressed their lips together in a passion filled kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple of weeks went by. Bruce took great care of Selina, nursing her back to health. It gave them plenty of time to talk. About what happened. What could and would have happened. And what can happen. Selina tried to convince Bruce that for the greater good, their love could never be. Bruce tried to convice her otherwise.

One day, when Selina felt strong enough, she gathered her things and headed for the front door. Bruce was waiting for her by the door.

"Usually, you use the windows for your escape." He teased.

Selina chuckled. "Usually i'm not recovering from my rib cage, caving in." She replied.

"Selina, please. You don't have to go." He stepped closer to her. "I... I want you to stay."

She stepped closer to him. "Bruce, it's for the best. I need to go." She starred at him deeply. "Before i do something really, really stupid."

Bruce stepped as close as he could get. Their lips inches away. "Like what?" He asked in a low voice.

She stared deep into his eyes. "Like this." She pulled him into her fiery kiss. Bruce wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Bruce carried her back to the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

She let out a sharp hiss of pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just be gentle." She kissed him again and then whispered in his ear. "But not _too_ gentle."

Bruce grinned and caressed her cheek. "Anything for you." He pressed his lips against her once again.

"I missed you" She moaned. "I missed you so much."

No more words were exchanged between the two lovers. They let their bodies do all the talking. She was pinned between the mattress and Bruce, and she didn't want to be anywhere else. He sucked on her neck as he played with her breast. Selina bit her lip and let out moans of approval.

She arched against him when he moved to her other breast. Two fingers worked inside her. She felt a little uncomfortable but nothing she couldn't handle. He kept his mouth on her, lavishing her breasts with attention. His thumb rubbed around a sweet spot and her eyes rolled back into her head. So close. The strength of what was building was staggering. Mind-blowing. Her body was going to be blown to dust, atoms, when this hit. If he stopped, she'd cry. Cry, and beg. And maybe kill him. But, he didn't stop. He just moved his head down lower, between her legs.

He drove his tongue inside her, setting off another shattering moan that was music to his ears. She was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned, and if he touched her right, she made the most glorious sounds; raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as he plundered her with his tongue. She grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer. He thrust one finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking, and when he finally slowed to look up at her, he saw her hair was a wild tumble, and her face was glowing. She came, groaning, every muscle drawn taut. It was almost too much for her. Almost.

Selina pulled Bruce by the hair and brought his face back to hers so she could kiss him. When they pulled away, Selina smiled and rolled over on top. "My turn," She said with a grin.

She took his large, throbbing member in her hand. She jerked it slowly. It grew more rigid as she played with it. Her emerald green eyes hypnotized Bruce as she looked at him and smiled. She then licked the tip gently to tease him, causing Bruce to let out a groan. Like a cruel witch, she teased the tip of his member with kisses and slow licks.

Once she saw that he was dissolved with pleasure, she stopped, divining that perhaps if she deprived him now he might make a gesture towards fulfillment. At first he made no motion. His member was quivering, and he was tormented with desire as he grew desperate. He tried to grab it, but she pushed his hand away, and took his cock into her mouth. And with her two hands she encircled his shaft, caressed it and absorbed it until he came in her mouth. She gladly accepted his warm seed in her mouth and swallowed it. He leaned over with gratitude, tenderness, and murmured, "You torment me."

He forced her onto her back again. Selina loved it when Bruce took charge. He place himself between her legs and put his hand on her throat, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want it?" He grunted

Selina bit her lip and nodded.

"Say it." He growled.

"I want it, Bruce." She moaned. "I want it all, baby." Bruce rewarded her with a gentle peck to the tip of her lips.

And with that, he entered her. Selina gasped. Bruce grinned and whispered softly into her ear, "You are mine." He started pumping into her. The length and level of his arousal was brutal.

"Mine," he swore, as he released her throat. His thrust were swift and powerful. She wrapped her legs tightly around him. She felt like she never wanted to separate from him. But Bruce was the one calling the shots here, and he had other plans.

He turned her over onto her stomach, pinning her wrist down. Then he put one hand hard on her shoulder, the other griped her perfectly toned ass. She didn't feel pain from Bane's attack anymore. All she felt was his magical touch. She moaned wildly as he took her. He didn't slow his movements, giving her full, hard thrusts. She postured up onto her hands and knees, whipped her head back, and started screaming in pleasure, as her breasts bounce back and fourth.

Bruce pulled her hair and smacked her ass as he pumped in and out of her. Selina dug her nails into the sheets. He pushed himself as deep inside of her as he could. He massaged her insides with every inch of his enormous manhood.

"I'm gonna cum!" She moaned.

They both felt their orgasms building inside of continued pounding his manhood into her. Their moans grew louder and louder. He put as much power as he could into his final thrust. With a shared shriek of pleasure, they came together. She shot his seed deep inside of her.

Then they both collapsed next to each other onto the bed. They were both out of breath, laying on their sides facing each other. Bruce and Selina, both needed to take a second to catch their breath.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked, still panting from the wild sex.

Selina took a couple deep breaths. "Promise me something." She said. "If i stay, i need you to promise me one thing."

"Yes, anything." He replied.

Selina placed her hand, gently on his cheek. "You don't hang up the cape. You continue to protect Gotham. And you never give up... even for me. Promise me that and i'm yours."

Bruce caressed her face and smiled. "I promise, as long as you stay, Batman stays."

Tears welled in her eyes as she pressed her lips against Bruce's, once more.

 ** _THE END!_**


End file.
